Sweet Romance
by T-Annita
Summary: "Mezcle una chica torpe y dulce con un chico frío y solitario hasta que queden juntos. Añada un par de amigos con buenas intenciones y decore con una pizca de amor. Sírvase tibio en un ambiente romántico y ¡listo! Disfrute de un dulce romance...
1. Avisos

**Introducción**

El titulo viene del opening de la segunda temporada y la idea para el fic de la canción** ABC Sweet song** de** Mo~tto! Magical Doremi. **

En un principio pensé en publicarlos por separado, pero seria una lata, así que mejor lo dejé en una colección.

Cada letra tiene su postre, pero no me apegaré a todos los que vienen en la canción, trato de hacerlo según mis limitados conocimientos de repostería, para asi describir mejor los postres.

En todo caso, es una colección de viñetas, drabbles y one-shots no necesariamente relacionados entre sí. Con la pareja central de Ichigo x Kashino y cuando mucho, un rating K+. Cada capitulo tendrá un glosario sobre el postre. Si cambio alguno de estos puntos, lo avisare al principio del capitulo.

Y bueno, me gustaría que si por allí alguien lo lee, que comentara si tiene dudas sobre el postre o hay algo que yo no aclaré, una sugerencia, o sólo para saber si le gusto la idea.

Asi que, ¡**ITADAKIMASU**!


	2. A: Apple pie

**Disclaimer: Yumeiro Pâtissière **no me pertece. Su autora es** Natsumi Matsumoto.**

**Detalles: **Viñeta. Pareja Ichigo x Kashino. Ubicado en los primeros capítulos de la historia.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Sweet Romance**

X

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

_El postre de hoy:_

_+o+_

**_Apple pie_**

_+o+_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

* * *

><p>Cansado, y con cierta pesadez en sus brazos fue que abrió la puerta de su habitación. Mientras se retiraba prenda por prenda su uniforme, se planteaba el si ducharse o meterse directamente en la cama.<p>

Debatiendo contra si mismo los pros y los contras, resolvió que aún tenia las manos calientes después de su habitual practica nocturna con el chocolate y que mojarse podría acarrearle problemas. Dentro de unos días tendría una competencia de figuras de chocolate, y no deseaba tener problemas musculares que le entorpecieran su desempeño.

Así que antes de ir a clase, se asearía apropiadamente, por ahora, solo dormiría, que vaya que le hacia falta.

Movido por la tentación de dejarse caer en el colchón sin quitar las sabanas apropiadamente, retiró a Chocolat y la colocó en su respectivo sitio. La pequeña hada se había quedado dormida en medio de su entrenamiento entre los tazones llenos del dulce marrón, y no había tenido corazón para abandonarla –o mejor dicho, ganas de pagarle–, que ya le debía mucho a la pequeña abusadora.

Su mente entretenida en el recuerdo no le hizo percatarse sino hasta casi concluir, de que inconscientemente, estaba efectuando su rutina para dormir. Se burló de si mismo al saberse tan metódico incluso en una situación tan trivial y con fatiga acumulada. Pero daba igual, ya lo único que faltaba era apagar la lámpara.

Y fue entonces, _y sólo entonces_, que se percato de "_eso_".

A punto estuvo de despertar a Hanabusa y reñirle por hacerle una broma, cuando un olor dulzón proveniente de "_eso_" le hiso detenerse.

El intruso no era un "_eso_" sino una rebanada de pay de manzana (1), ó lo que pretendía ser una rebanada de pay de manzana. Y al decir _pretender_, estaba siendo amable. ¡Ja! Y eso que siempre le reñían por no poder expresar nada agradable de vez en cuando aunque no se lo mereciera, porque esa cosa, no tenia derecho a siquiera llamarse pay.

El susodicho se componía de una masa quebradiza y deforme aunado a un hostigoso y extraño aroma, que nada tenia que ver con el característico olor a compota de manzana de dicho postre.

¿Y entonces como fue que supo lo que era, si no tenia ninguna de las particularidades de la tarta(2)? Bueno, no había que ser un genio para adivinarlo. La clase de hoy había tratado sobre la confección de diversas clases de pay; todos los grupos habían tenido que elaborar una de sabor distinto, y por sorteo al equipo A ó _"Príncipes de los dulces" _les tocó el de poma (3).

Cualquier equipo lo habría confeccionado con los ojos cerrados ya que la receta es básica para todo aquel que se atreva a llamarse pastelero. Pero claro, para toda regla hay una excepción, y esa tenia nombre: Amano Ichigo.

Azucarar en demasía, poner margarina con sal, no aplanar bien la masa, olvidar descorazonar las manzanas… eran tan solo unos cuantos de los errores que cometió durante el día, y eso sin mencionar el peor de todos. ¿Quién podría confundir la paprika con la canela (4)? ¿QUIEN? La respuesta: Amano. Ella era la única persona que existía en el mundo capaz de equivocarse de aquella espantosa manera.

El rememorar el día le hizo ponerse de mal humor. Aún no concebía el porque ella estaba en su equipo. Por más influencias que tuviera, seguía siendo una completa novata. Si le preguntaban, para ella debía inventarse el equipo Z; no existían tantos alumnos en su curso, pero era lo más bajo que el abecedario podía brindar. Aunque, siendo objetivos, de su primer pay elaborado y del que ahora sostenía en su mano derecha, existía una gran diferencia. Probablemente se habría pasado toda la tarde practicando, pero aun así le faltaba _mucho _para llegar a un nivel digno de Hanabusa, Ando y él. Porque sí, no tenía dudas de que su intruso proviniera de las manos de su nueva compañera, que a pesar de todo, la rebanada no lucia del todo mal, pero no la probaría. Ya mañana se encargaría de enseñarle un par de cosas a esa señorita, por ahora dormiría.

El joven blondo se pernoctó al contacto con la almohada, sin darse cuenta de que se prometió a si mismo ayudar a la chica, algo que no hacia con nadie.

¿Y quién sabe? Este podría ser el comienzo de un dulce romance.

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

(1) No me decidía acerca de esto, ya que el nombre correcto es _Pie, _pero como aquí en México así se escribe, pues así lo deje.

(2) También, aquí en México le decimos _Tarta_ a los Pie o a los pasteles, depende del estado.

(3) Poma, es otro nombre para la manzana.

(4) La canela es una especia café, comúnmente molida y usada para postres por su fuerte y dulce sabor. La paprika es un condimento en polvo de color rojo sacado de varios chiles secos.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


	3. B: Banana Split

**Disclaimer: Yumeiro Pâtissière**no me pertenece. Su autora es**Natsumi Matsumoto.**

**Detalles: **One Hanabusa x Ichigo, Hanabusa x ¿Cherry? Ubicado después de la primera temporada y antes de empezar la segunda, el tiempo en que estudian en Francia.

**Advertencias:** Hanabusa en sus andadas xD

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Sweet Romance**

X

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

_El postre de hoy:_

_**Banana Split**_

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

La heladería _**Le Panier**_, ubicada en un comúnmente tranquilo barrio, se encontraba abarrotada de mujeres tanto dentro como fuera; un hecho poco usual. No es que el local no gozara de la suficiente popularidad para que se llenara con frecuencia, sino que lo raro provenía de tener únicamente clientela femenina. Sin embargo, para todo aquel que conociera al trio de "Los príncipes dulces" sabría que a donde fueran, era seguro que alborotarían a la población femenil.

Incluyendo, claro, a la mesera afortunada, que después de unas partidas de piedra-papel-o-tijera, obtuviera el honor de ser quien atendiera la mesa que tanto alboroto creaba con su presencia.

— ¿Están listos para ordenar? —dijo la anterior mencionada con aparente calma, aunque por dentro moría de ganas por proponerle a alguno de los chicos delante de ella que fuera su novio.

Los aludidos, mejor conocidos como Hanabusa, Andou y Kashino, dejaron sus menú en la mesa dispuestos a ordenar, pero su educación bien inculcada les obligaba a cederle a la _dama_ que los acompañaba, el ser atendida primero. El problema, era que la _dama_ no se decidía. Así que Makoto la codeó para que reaccionara, pero esta seguía inmersa en la carta que aun no soltaba.

Suspirando exasperado, como hacia siempre que Amano estaba cerca, se dirigió a la mesera.

—Yo quiero un cono de chocolate simple con cobertura de chocolate y nueces—ordenó el blondo. Más que por caballeroso, por estar harto de esperar.

—Para mí un sorbete de naranja—pidió el chico de al lado para después obsequiarle una sonrisa amable a la mesera.

La dependienta, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, anotó en la libreta y preguntó: — ¿Lo desea con el especial de la casa, el toque de menta y mermelada casera?

—Si es la especialidad de la casa, estaré encantado de probarlo.

Mientras la joven escribía las órdenes con mano temblorosa, Hanabusa sonrió complacido al observar a su alrededor a tantas chicas. Puede que a Andou le apenara la atención que le daban las mujeres y que a Kashino no le importara, pero él gozaba de ella. Y como Ichigo aun no parecía lista para pedir, decidió divertirse un poco.

—Y yo quiero un _Romèo (1)_ mí querida _Juliette—_dijo el joven de cabello verde, que con movimiento teatral tomaba de mano a la chica que los atendía y le entregaba una rosa_. _

Suspiros enamorados y chillidos de emoción contenida se escucharon en el establecimiento por parte de las espectadoras, y la ya de por sí nerviosa mesera se sintió desfallecer por la embriagante esencia de la flor recibida, como si se tratara de una novela. Mientras, Kashino estaba asqueado de ver a Hanabusa payasear y Andou se reía por lo bajo de las ocurrencias de amigo e Ichigo, bueno, ella nunca se enteraba de nada, seguía contemplando el menú.

—Lo siento—balbuceó de manera entrecortada—… mi nombre no es _Julieta_, soy Cherry—terminó de explicar mientras desviaba la mirada completamente sonrojada y señalaba el pequeño gafete en su delantal.

Satsuki la contempló un poco, la chica delante de él le hacia honor a su nombre; se trataba de una fémina de tamaño petit, piel rosácea adornada de un adorable e intenso rubor natural y una corta y redondeada melena roja; realmente una cereza.

—Veo… discúlpame—y Hanabusa soltó la mano de la chica, siguiendo con su teatro.

La joven, arrepentida de haber detenido la romántica interpretación e impulsada por sus compañeras de trabajo que le susurraban desde atrás que no dejara ir esta oportunidad, trató de reparar la situación.

—Yo…me refería… quiero decir… no quise…—pero la pobre estaba tan abrumada que las palabras no le salían correctamente.

En cambio, el joven de cabello verde estaba de lo más tranquilo maquilando su próximo movimiento: —Debí suponer que una delicia como tú se trataba, más que una rosa acompañante de Romeo, de una cereza…—y continuando con su teatro, Hanabusa se inclinó abrazando a la fémina.

La ya de por si sonrojada chica, adquirió un color aun mas rojo en sus mejillas cuando Satsuki acaricio una de ellas y lentamente iba juntado sus rostros. Todos en el café contuvieron la respiración, tantos las admiradoras recién adquiridas en Francia como sus sorprendidos amigos que no esperaban que Hanabusa fuese a llevar las cosas demasiado lejos con una chica que acababa de conocer.

— ¿Una cereza? —respondió tenue y entrecortadamente la pobre chica que ya sentía que su corazón saldrían de su pecho en cualquier instante.

—Asi es—susurró el chico. — La deliciosa fruta en la cúspide del Banana Split…

— ¡Eso es! _Banane avec__crème glacée et__la crème fouettée_ significa: plátano con helado y chantillí, ¡Un banana Split! ¡Señorita, estoy lista para ordenar!

Y plaff.

O por lo menos, así debió de sonar cuando la burbuja rosada de la mesera estalló al ser interrumpida de tal manera.

Así como había empezado, todo terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ligera como pluma, su verde Romeo la dejaba en el piso para después de una ligera reverencia pasar sentarse a su lugar a un lado de la chica que había destrozado su momento de telenovela. Era como si de pronto todo el universo se hubiera evaporado y solo existiera aquella boba chica castaña que era incapaz de pronunciar correctamente la palabra banana.

La pelirroja volteó desesperada a su alrededor a la espera de algo de apoyo, pero las chicas que habían presenciado el espectáculo había decidido seguir con sus cosas y sus compañeras de trabajo solo la miraban con lástima y burla mientras se disponían a continuar con sus labores.

—Ya escuchó a la señorita, un banana Split, por favor—soltó Satsuki, como si nada hubiese pasado.

La pobre muchacha estaba que estallaba de rabia y así lo hizo notar cuando entregó las órdenes de la mesa cinco, donde casualmente se encontraba la chica de cabello castaño mejor conocida como Amano Ichigo.

—Disfruten—pronunció secamente la pelirroja mientras dejaba caer de forma tosca los postres que previamente habían ordenado. Los aludidos solo pudieron contemplar con pena lo que seria su merienda.

—Bravo, Hanabusa—dijo Makoto al contemplar su derretido barquillo—es el tercer local en esta semana al que tendremos que dejar de venir.

—Esta vez lo apoyo—exclamó Ando al intentar encontrarle sabor a su incoloro sorbete, que parecía solo ser hielo molido. — ¿Podrías, por lo menos, esperar a que nos sirvieran y ya después te pones a ilusionar a cada chica parisina que veas?

—Vamos, no es mi culpa ser tan atractivo—si las miradas mataran, definitivamente el chico ya habría colgado los tenis. Tratando de fingir indiferencia, bebió su batido, disimulando el hecho de que solo era leche con una pisca de agua de rosas de pobre calidad. Suspirando, admitió para si mismo que él tenia la culpa. No podía evitarlo, las francesas eran realmente hermosas, y cortejar damas estaba en su naturaleza, sin embargo, solo existía una chica capaz de ponerlo sobre la tierra, y esta provenía de tierra nipona. Lamentablemente, esa chica era tan distraída que ni con un letrero de neón sobre su persona, se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos. Así que ni modo, hasta no encontrar una mejor estrategia, seguiría coqueteando con el resto de las féminas.

Los otros dos chicos pensaban que ambos eran idiotas, uno por mujeriego y la otra por no aprender francés. Decidido, la próxima vez que salieran a comer, irían solos.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo Ichigo, esta se preguntaba si había leído bien el menú, porque un plátano entero con cascara y un pote con crema sin batir no era la definición que ella tenia de banana split.

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**B****anana ****Split**: Literalmente, plátano dividido o cortado, también conocido como **helado de banana** o **barco de banana**, es un postre hecho de helado. En su forma clásica está servido en un recipiente largo llamado "bote", con bolas de helado de vainilla dulce, chocolate con leche y fresa con trozos, servidos en hilera. Se acostumbra usar rodajas de fresa sobre el helado de vainilla, jarabe de chocolate. Es adornado con nueces, crema batida y una cereza en la cima.

**S****orbete:** (denominado también como **sorbetto**, **sorbeto**) es un postre helado, que se diferencia del helado por no contener ingredientes grasos, además de no incluir yema de huevo. Por esta razón su textura resulta menos firme, más líquida y menos cremosa que el helado.

+o+

(1)Mi hermana la pidió en una ocasión que fuimos a un café cosplay de por aquí. Es una bebida que lleva: crema de leche, pétalos de rosas perfumados, azúcar morena, agua de rosas, vino dulce, limón y ralladura de limón. Según mi sis, sabe deliciosa, pero a mi no me gustó tanto. Es buena, pero en lo personal, detesto las rosas, en todas sus presentaciones. Claro que no me pienso quejar si un chico me regala rosas, pero no creo poder salir con Hanabusa. x)

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


	4. D: Doughnut holes

**Disclaimer: Yumeiro Pâtissière**no me pertenece. Su autora es**Natsumi Matsumoto.**

**Detalles:**Pareja Ichigo x Kashino. Ubicado unos diez años después del final de la serie.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Sweet Romance**

**X **

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

_El postre de hoy:_

_**Doughnut holes**_

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

A Makoto Kashino le gustaban las donas.

Bueno, no le gustaban. En realidad, no es que _no_ le gustaran o que las odiara, simplemente pasaba de ellas. De hecho, si acaso comía una muy de vez en cuando. En alguna que otra reunión o cuando tenia que probar alguna para asegurarse que era adecuada para poner a la venta en la tienda. Pero no más, ni siquiera una sola. Porque aunque fuera de un sabor o color diferente, las donas se habían vuelto una especie de tabú en la casa de los Kashino.

No que estas fueran malas o desagradables al paladar. Nada que ver. Simplemente, el saber que debían prepararse era indicio de que algo malo ocurría. Daba igual de que tipo se tratara, el hecho de ver la mezcla para tal pastelillo le daba una ligera sacudida a su espina dorsal.

Tampoco es que las donas fueran un mal augurio o parte de una superstición, porque Makoto no era supersticioso ni creía en la mala suerte, o en alguna otra tontería de ese estilo, sino que estas eran una especie de oferta de paz o un calmante, según se quisiera ver.

Y es que no eran cualquier tipo de donas. No las típicas con un hueco en medio, azucaradas o cubiertas de chocolate con granillo de colores. Tampoco se trataban de aquellas rellenas o con crema pastelera. Oh no. De hecho, no se trataba en si de donas, sino de huecos de dona; unas bolitas pequeñas, esféricas y reducidas en azúcar. Salidas de una receta creada por la abuela de Ichigo. Receta que fue inventada porque a uno de sus hijos no le gustaba en demasía las cosas dulces. Y resultaba ser, que a ese hijo que no tenía predilección por los postres con mucha azúcar también era padre de Amano Ichigo.

O sea, que a su suegro le gustaban esas donas.

Y es ahí donde a Makoto comenzaban a gustarle las donas u hoyos de dona, lo que fueran, porque aunque nunca habían sido un bocadillo al que le tomara mucha importancia, los últimos años le habían enseñado su valor, ya que lograban que su suegro mantuviera la calma, o por lo menos, no entrara en un ataque de histeria cada vez que tenían un anuncio importante que hacer. Y por si se lo preguntaban, lo había aprendido de mala manera.

En su momento, Ichigo le había mencionado la necesidad de no llegar a casa de sus padres con las manos vacías. Por supuesto, el la desestimó, alegando que sólo les avisarían de su nuevo estatus como pareja. En su tiempo estuvo nervioso, pero no lo demostró, ya que rara vez demostraba lo que sentía y no creía que fuera para tanto. Pero claro, debió suponer que cambiar su estatus de chico-amargado-que-hace-llorar-a-Ichigo-con-sus malos-modos a novio-amargado-que-intenta-hacer-feliz-a-Ichigo-con-besos no iba a ser tan sencillo. Basta con decir que el anuncio desató un ataque de pánico en el patriarca de los Amano, tanto así, que le fue vetado el acceso a la casa y cualquier tipo de interacción con su novia. Situación que duró cerca de tres semanas, y que pospuso su viaje a Francia.

No fue hasta que su suegra misma le dio acceso a cierta información, de la última vez en que su marido había hecho berrinche e Ichigo le había hecho entrar en razón proporcionándole una buena dosis de donas. Sonaba raro, lo admitía, pero las redondas golosinas le habían proporcionado la oportunidad de demostrar que la chica era importante para él.

Por lo que, de manera extraña, yerno y suegro habían iniciado un poco usual pacto. Cada que tuviera que comunicarle alguna noticia que fuera a alterarlo, el blondo le proporcionaba donas. Cabe destacar, que la cantidad había ido aumentando conforme los años. Porque de novios, habían pasado a prometidos, después a pasar temporadas lejos de su país natal en los proyectos de ambos, y después la boda. Ni que decir de la cantidad industrial de donitas que tuvieron que hacer cuando le notificaron que, efectivamente, después del casamiento, habría luna de miel, y que tendrían que hacer lo que se supone se hace en una luna de miel.

Sin embargo, según le parecía, ya no quedaba nada más que decirle a su suegro, o al menos, no se le ocurría que otra cosa desataría otro de los peculiares ataques de celos paternales de ese hombre. Ya estaban casados. Vivian en la casa con pastelería que fuera de la difunta abuela de Ichigo e iban religiosamente cada fin de semana a visitar a sus suegros, sin importar si estaban de viaje de negocios o no. Así que no, no se le ocurría que otra cosa pudiera ser, o faltara aclarar, como para que, al llegar a casa después de hacer el mandado para confeccionar los postres, su esposa estuviera friendo las tan mentadas donas.

—Ichigo—la aludida, ensimismada en su tarea, brincó sorprendida al escuchar su nombre.

— ¡Ah! Makoto, que bueno que llegas. ¿Encontraste todo? —carraspeó nerviosa la castaña, sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Algo andaba MUY mal ahí.

—Ichigo, ¿Qué haces?

—Pues… cocinar.

Como deja vu, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Usualmente, su mujer ya habría abierto las compras en busca de los confites que solía comprarle cada que iba al pueblo. Pero no, la fémina se había quedado estancada en su lugar frente la estufa creyendo que así podría tapar lo que estaba haciendo. Así que, siendo él, atacó de frente.

—Ichigo—dijo con énfasis—ya sé que cocinas. Lo que quiero saber es _porque c_ocinas donas. ¡Y no me mientas! —Alegó junto con su dedo índice al ver que su esposa estaba a punto de disfrazarle la verdad con un amago nervioso de sus manos—Que reconozco perfectamente esa mezcla. La he preparado bastantes veces.

La castaña no tenía palabras para defenderse, por lo que prefirió decir la verdad.

—Veras…—viendo que contaba con la atención de su esposo, continúo: — ¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada me enfermé en el restaurante de Andou, y me dijiste que fuera a ver a tu hermana?

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Consumiste prácticamente todo su local para después devolverlo en cuanto llegamos a casa. No fue agradable de ver. —Ichigo quiso replicar que tampoco lo fue para ella, ya que su estomago sufrió las consecuencias, pero debía decirle a Makoto que pasaba.

—Pues, tu hermana me revisó y me recomendó unos análisis. Y hoy fui a recogerlos—nerviosa, le tendió una hoja al blondo, esperando que entendiera sin necesidad de una explicación.

Después de unos minutos sin que la pareja se moviera para siquiera respirar, Makoto dejó la hoja en la mesa de la cocina para después dar media vuelta y encaminarse a la puerta que daba a la calle.

— ¡Espera! ¡Makoto! No creo que sea…—la joven intentó detener a su cónyuge. Esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa.

—Necesitamos más harina y aceite—se detuvo a instantes de cerrar la puerta, señalando en las bolsas que previamente había metido a la casa, lo poco que había comprados de ambos. Y sin más, se marchó, dejando a su joven esposa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kashino esperaba que el supermercado local tuviera lo suficiente para su nueva encomienda. Aunque, probablemente, ni todas los huecos de dona del mundo serian suficientes para notificarle al señor Amano que su bebé, tendría un bebé.

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**Dona:** dónut oen ingles_ doughnut_, rosquilla, berlina, es un toro o rosco de pan dulce frito.

**Notas:** Creo que esta fue la primera idea que tuve de Yumeiro, después de ver el episodio donde Ichigo tiene que convencer a su padre que la deje partir a Paris. No exactamente igual, pero si una escena en donde usaran las donas para calmar al suegro, xD

A mi me encantan las de chocolate y las de mapple, ¿y a ustedes?

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


	5. G: Galletas

**Disclaimer: Yumeiro Pâtissière** no me pertenece. Su autora es **Natsumi Matsumoto.** ¡**Oreo**! ¡No me demandes! ¡Yo no lucro con esto!

**Detalles: **Pareja Ichigo x Kashino. Serie de mini y micro drabbles sin orden aparente, para hacer un surtido rico de galletas x3

**Advertencias:** Lean las notas al final.

* * *

><p>No les pude traer más "capítulos", pero me apuré a terminar este, que aunque no es muy largo, esta lleno de momentos Kashigo.<p>

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Sweet Romance**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

_El postre de hoy:_

_**Galletas**_

_+o+_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

**Galletas de la fortuna***

―"Gozarás de una buena salud durante el año"―leyó un complacido Andou del papel enrollado de su galleta de la fortuna.

―"Las chicas no dejaran de mirarte"―le tocó a Hanabusa―, como si fuera una sorpresa―exclamó con un presuntuoso movimiento a su cabellera.

Ambos chicos miraron a su amigo en espera de que develara su suerte, mismo, que no sin antes resoplar en descontento, accedió a romper sin delicadeza la pobre galleta para sacar su contenido.

―"Conocerás el amor en la persona menos esperada"―dijo Kashino rondando los ojos, ―que tontería.

―Bueno, uno nunca sabe―respondió el joven de lentes.

―No me interesa tener novia―dijo Makoto dando por zanjado el asunto. ―Tengo que terminar mi escultura de chocolate para presentarla mañana―concluyó el chico para retirarse.

Tanto Satsuki como Sennosuke sonrieron ante la actitud de su colega. ¿Quien sabe?, quizás llegara el día en que el chico diera su brazo a torcer con el amor.

―Eso me recuerda―habló Hanabusa,―¿sabían que mañana llega la estudiante recomendada por Henri sensei?

Sí, uno nunca sabe.

**Galletas de coco ****

El chico paseaba su mirada incrédula de su compañera al esférico café que tenía para cocinar. ―Amano―le llamó lo más sereno que pudo, ―¿Qué es eso?―preguntó señalando la mesa donde tenían los insumos.

La chica, sonriente, le respondió: ―El coco.

Kashino, contando hasta el diez mil (porque diez ya no le bastaban), trato de encontrar la manera menos grosera de abordar su punto.

―Amano, ¿sabes leer? Porque la receta que vamos a hacer dice claramente _coco rallado._

Ichigo, como siempre, sin percatarse de nada, sacó un rallador de los trastes recién lavados: ―Lo sé y ya estoy preparada.

Y Makoto estuvo a punto de llegar al millón contando.

**Galletas de jengibre **

Ichigo estuvo a punto de comerse las galletas sin leer el mensaje. Afortunadamente, se percató a tiempo de que las galletas tenían la imagen caricaturizada de ella y Makoto; el chico galleta le preguntaba a la chica galleta si quería tener una cita, con la frase escrita con chocolate sobre una oblea con forma de globo de comic.

En vez de comerlas, una Ichigo enternecida tomó otra oblea y le escribió un sí.

**Galletas de chispas de chocolate**

La pequeña Vanilla, no la diminuta, sino la hija de los Kashino; trataba de alcanzar una galleta del tarro de la alacena. Estirándose lo más que pudo, rozó con sus deditos la repisa pero no era capaz de llegar a su objetivo, lo que la hizo resoplar frustrada. Intentando una vez más, la niña se paró sobre la punta de sus pies, lográndose así tocar la superficie de vidrio de su anhelado tesoro, pero aún así, sin ser capaz de tomar el frasco para bajarlo.

―Vanilla, ¿que haces?―exclamó tranquilamente Shigeru Amano a la espalda de su nieta, misma, que casi se cae del mueble de no ser por los rápidos brazos de su abuelo.

―Nada―dijo la chiquilla usando toda la ternura que acumulaba para momentos como ese.

Shigeru, con toda la experiencia acumulada a través de los años, no tuvo más que observar el lugar donde la pequeña quería llegar para deducir que quería. Con una sonrisa cómplice, el hombre sacó un par de galletas del frasco. Una se la entregó a la niña y la otra se la quedó.

―Será nuestro pequeño secreto―susurró para después degustar su pequeño crimen junto con su nieta.

**Galletas de avena**

―No puedo creerlo―murmuró Chocolat con ojos entrecerrados, ―nosotras esforzándonos para que coman algo y estos van y se duermen―y dejó caer sin cuidado las golosinas de avena que acababa de hornear.

Vanilla tampoco estaba complacida, mas los dejó ser por el simple hecho de verlos dormidos con las manos entrelazadas.

**Galletas de nuez**

Ambos con cascanueces en mano comenzaron a la laboriosa tarea de pelar nueces. EL crujir de las cascaras se volvió constante, hasta que Kashino se escuchó un extraño ruido. Observó su cantidad de nueces y la comparó a la de su novia, siendo obvia la diferencia de cantidad.

―Ichigo―la aludida brincó sorprendida, pero no encaró al chico.

Kashino, conociendo de antemano la respuesta, le cuestionó: ―¿Te estas comiendo las nueces?―Amano intentó responder, pero tenía la boca llena, así que se limitó a darle una sonrisa culpable.

Makoto le quitó el cascanueces y alejó la bolsa con las nueces del alcance de la castaña. ―Mejor prepara la masa, que si te dejo las nueces no van a quedar para las galletas―la chica asintió resignada y se puso a su tarea.

El blondo continuó con su labor, y al ver que aun quedaban muchas, se dijo que él también podía comerse una.

―¡Ya te vi!―exclamó una divertida Ichigo a su novio, que casi se atraganta al ser descubierto.

**Galletas sándwich de chocolate *****

Una niña castaña tomaba su merienda en el jardín trasero de la casa de su abuela.

―¿Quieres que sepan mejor?—preguntó la longeva mujer a su nieta. Y la pequeña asintió entusiasta.

―Separas―dijo tomando una galleta para separarla a la mitad siendo imitada por la niña, ―saboreas―y la fémina mayor probó el relleno de crema instando a su nieta a hacer lo mismo, ―y lo más importante: sumerges―concluyó la mujer metiendo la galleta en el vaso de leche.

―¿Lista?―Michiko sonrió ante la mirada atenta de Ichigo. ―¡Bon appétit!

Y las dos degustaron la galleta sabiendo que tenía mejor sabor por compartirla con un ser querido, que por sumergirlas en leche.

**Galletas de mantequilla**

―¿Solo galletas estas vez? Te estas volviendo tacaña hermanita―lamentó Natsume a la vez que se dirigía a la cocina en busca de una navaja para romper el sello de la caja metálica, ignorando así, el sonrojo de su hermana mayor.

Pero Natsume no solo ignoraba el bochorno de su consanguínea, sino que también desconocía que en esta ocasión Ichigo había preferido enfocar su tiempo en pasear por las calles inglesas con su novio, que en buscar suvenires.

**Galletas de castañas**

―Me muero de hambre―se quejó Rumi e Ichigo se sintió la peor amiga del mundo. Llevaban varias horas tratando de entrar al estadio donde sería el concierto y el hambre estaba haciendo mella en sus estómagos, pero por nada del mundo compartiría el único regalo que la había hecho Makoto hasta la fecha.

**Galletas de té matcha, de lavanda y de naranja con chocolate**

La respuesta hacia eco en la mente de todos los presentes. Los involucrados estaban sonrojados y los espíritus dulces, expectantes del resultado.

―Yo…―empezó Ichigo, pero no le salió ninguna otra palabra, así que evadiendo a todos, salió corriendo del lugar. Vanilla le siguió preocupada mientras que Chocolat, Caramel y Café miraban a sus respectivos compañeros.

Cada uno había creado galletas con su respectivo toque, y como no se decidían cual era mejor, habían colocado a Ichigo como juez. La presionaron tanto para que eligiera la que más le gustaba, que la chica explotó y terminó por decir que no podía decidir porque los tres chicos le gustaban. Sí, los chicos, no las galletas.

―En guerra avisada no hay muertos―dijo finalmente Hanabusa mirando desafiante a sus ahora enemigos.

―Y en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale―contratacó Andou con igual desafío.

―Entonces―Makoto instó a sus rivales a darse la mano, ―que gane el mejor.

¡Oh el amor! Que Ichigo se preparara, porque ninguno de los tres estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**Galleta** (del francés _galette_) es un pastel horneado y seco, del tamaño de un bocado, que puede conservarse varios días. Está hecha a base de harina, mantequilla u otro tipo de grasa, azúcar y a menudo huevos. Además de los indicados como básicos, las galletas pueden incorporar otros ingredientes que hacen que la variedad sea muy grande. Pueden ser saladas o dulces, simples o rellenas, o con diferentes agregados de cosas (como frutos secos, chocolate, mermelada y otros).

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

*En sí las galletas de la fortuna no son consideradas postre, sino como un juego, pero no quería desperdiciar la idea. Como dato curioso: ¿Sabían que las galletas chinas no son de China? Así que les invito a investigar su historia ;)

**No sé si se entienda, por si no, hay les va: Usualmente, los postres que llevan coco se hacen con coco previamente rallado y deshidratado, puesto que es más fácil de conseguir y transportar a países que no tienen este fruto al alcance. Sí se pueden hacer postres con coco fresco, (a mi opinión, saben mucho mejor), pero no siempre se puede obtener fresco a menos de que vivas en alguna zona tropical o que tenga fácil acceso a una, por lo que, para evitar complicaciones, las recetas casi siempre son con coco rallado, a menos que la misma especifique lo contrario. Por eso es que Kashino estaba por darse de topes contra la pared, porque Ichigo consiguió un coco sumamente fresco, ósea con cascara incluida xD

***Aquí en México se les conoce como Oreo, desconozco si en Latinoamérica le cambiaron el nombre. Y si nunca han escuchado hablar de ellas, busquen el comercial de Oreo con Benny Ibarra, esta tan cute *3* Y ya sé que no es un KashinoxIchigo, pero me gustó y así se queda.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Mis galletas favoritas son todas aquellas de chocolate xD ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cuáles son sus galletas favoritas?

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


	6. H: Hot cakes

**Disclaimer: Yumeiro Pâtissière **no me pertenece. Su autora es **Natsumi Matsumoto.**

**Detalles: **Oneshot. Ubicado años después de ambas temporadas. En el posible futuro que sueña Ichigo al volver a Japón después de estudiar en Francia,

**Advertencias:** El retoño de los Kashino x)

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Sweet Romance**

X

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

_El postre de hoy:_

_**Hot Cake**_

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se levantara, ya se estaban entumiendo sus extremidades, pero su cerebro se rehusaba a mandar la orden; los ojos también le pesaban y no parecían muy contentos ante la posibilidad de abrirse y tener que ver la luz. Casi nunca tenía días libres, así que… ¿Por qué no darse un poco de permiso para holgazanear?

Estuvo a punto de dormirse de nuevo cuando sintió movimiento al otro lado de la cama. Apostaría lo que fuera a que su esposa tenía menos ganas que él de levantarse. La espalda le dolía de tanto tenerla en cama, quizá fuera mejor levantarse, pero ya que estaba con su mujer, bien podrían aprovechar el tiempo en otras actividades. Suavemente, deslizó su mano para llegar al cuerpo que ocupaba el otro extremo del colchón. Retirando varias capaz de tela encontró la gruesa cabellera de su mujer deleitándose con su sedosidad. Jugó un poco con los rizos antes de moverse a su piel; una traviesa risa escapó de su victima, lo que logró ensanchar su sonrisa, ya que indicaba que Ichigo estaba dispuesta a jugar también. Con un ataque más decidido se encamino a la espalda para palpar la suavidad de esta, pero al hacerlo tuvo que parar en seco. A pesar de que su esposa era más pequeña que él (no mucho, ya que a pesar de ser hombre no era muy corpulento que digamos), su mano nunca abarcó su espalda con solo extenderla. Palpando un poco más logró que se escucharan unas carcajadas. Unas muy conocidas.

Abriendo los ojos se topó con uno redondos y enormes ojos azules.

— ¡_Papa_!

— ¡Vanila! — gritó sorprendido, se sentó y apartó la mano de la espalda de su hija con un movimiento demasiado brusco, que al estar a la orilla de la cama, lo desequilibró y lo mando directo al piso.

—_Papa, ¿tas _bien?

Makoto Kashino estuvo a punto de dirigir una mirada enfadada a su retoño, pero al ver sus orbes brillantes y preocupadas observándole, se contuvo.

—Sí, papá se encuentra bien—dijo obviando el hecho de que su cabeza le punzaba debido al golpe que se había dado al caer, mas pronto se arrepintió.

— ¡Bien! —la pequeña se paró en la cama para brincar y tomar impulso para caer justo en el abdomen de su padre.

+o+

_Makoto:_

_Voy a llevar a Natsume a su chequeo. ¡Hoy sabremos si es niño o niña! Shinji no llegara de Okinawa hasta hoy a la tarde, así que me quedaré a acompañarla hasta que llegue. Prepara la pasta de hojaldre y asegúrate de que Vanila tome sus vitaminas. _

_Los quiero. _

_Ichigo._

—Gracias por avisar—murmuró con sarcasmo mientras sacaba hielo del congelador.

—_Papa_, lo _shento_— la vocecilla avergonzada provino de su hija.

—Ven acá—la pequeña se acercó esperando una reprimenda, pero en lugar de eso su padre la abrazó—Acepto tu disculpa. Solo recuerda que papá no es un trampolín, así que no vuelvas a saltar de esa manera, y menos si estoy en el piso, ¿de acuerdo? —Vanila asintió y le regaló una sonrisa a su progenitor mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Lastima que el tierno momento fue interrumpido por el rugir de una barriga. Makoto sonrió burlonamente a su hija hasta que el mismo ruido salió de su propio estomago.

— ¿Desayuno? —Padre e hija, avergonzados asintieron de acuerdo y fueron a la cocina.

+o+

—Bien… —revisando el refrigerador encontró muchas opciones para preparar el desayuno. Ventajas de tener un negocio de comida.

Sentó a Vanila en su sillita alta, cerca para que pudiera verle cocinar. Para su orgullo paterno, la pequeña rubia había heredado el gusto por la cocina, aunque rogaba a todos los dioses que no saliera con la torpeza de su madre, pero aun era temprano para saberlo. Con destreza, el patriarca de la pequeña familia Kashino preparó una mezcla de buena consistencia, que con igual maestría colocó en la sartén para preparar unos perfectos hot cakes. Sabiendo que la infanta le observaba, se dio el lujo de presumir; encendiendo una segunda sartén, esperó el punto exacto en que las burbujas comenzaban formarse en el medio cosido pan, y les dio vueltas con los clásicos malabares, incluso deleito a la pequeña que lo veía encantada, aventado muy alto los panqueques para después atraparlos con los platos para servir.

Ya una vez servida la mesa, Makoto se aseguró de poner el plato con los pequeños hot cakes a Vanilla, del tamaño perfecto para su infante estomago. Y complacido consigo mismo se dispuso a desayunar. Lastima que parecía no ser su día.

—_Papa_, faltan _fesas—_la niña señalo su plato con seño fruncido.

El blondo pensó en replicar que los panqueques estaban bien así, solo con miel, mas no tenia caso discutir con una niña. Sacó las fresas del refrigerador y después las colocó en el desayuno más pequeño.

Nuevamente, se dispuso a comer tomando el tenedor, pero de nueva cuenta fue interrumpido.

—_Papa_, así no. ¡Como una _for_!

El hombre de la casa bufó y maldijo a su esposa, lo suficientemente bajo para que la chiquilla no le escuchara. Ichigo tenia muy consentida a su hija, se dijo. Siempre le decoraba las comidas. Muy adorable, pero le quitaba tiempo. Ya se tomaría la molestia de reñirle después a su pareja.

Con cuchillo en mano, convirtió el clásico almuerzo de hot cakes en una flor poniendo rebanadas de fresas entre dos de los mismos, colocó de nueva cuenta el plato y esperó algún otro reparo. Total, su café ya se había enfriado.

Y como una predicción, Vanila le comunicó con mímica, que a su flor le faltaba una cara sonriente.

— ¿No te gusta más así, solo con miel? —preguntó Makoto con una vena palpitándole en la sien, pero esta negó con un infantil puchero.

Rendido, el pastelero no volvió al comedor hasta que encontró la botella de chocolate líquido. Maniobrando la boquilla del chocolate, creó una adorable mueca en el panqueque, que esperaba fuera suficiente para Vanila, y de una vez por todas le dejara desayunar en paz. Pero reiterando el hecho de que no era su día, la tapadera del dulce marrón no estaba del todo bien puesta, así que en el último apretón, el dulce salió disparado a diferentes direcciones manchando su ropa.

Corrió al lavabo para reducir el pegajoso desastre que era su persona. En el espejo del baño pudo ver que hasta su cabello estaba lleno de chocolate. Maldijo por lo bajo, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando un pensamiento le atravesó la mente. Justo antes de correr a lavarse, había dejado la botella de syrup en la bandeja de la sillita de Vanilla.

Igual de veloz retornó al comedor con la esperanza de que su pequeña no hubiese dejado salir su vena artística. Desgraciadamente, no fue así.

Si antes su mesa era un desastre, ahora podía decir que una bomba de chocolate había explotado en su hogar. ¿Cómo es que una creatura tan diminuta lograba embarrar el techo con dulce?

Makoto queria gritar y mandar castigada a su hija hasta la universidad, por lo que tuvo que contar mentalmente y respirar profundamente más de una vez para tranquilizarse. Aunque tenía que admitirse a si mismo que exageraba. Su pequeña tenia apenas dos años de vida, y si bien recordaba, él a su edad era igual de inquieto. Solía mester a su hermana en varios problemas cuando lo tenía a su cuidado. Incluso en una ocasión decidió convertir las escaleras de la mansión en un tobogán; él se divirtió en aquella ocasión, pero su hermana terminó con varios hematomas y un tobillo luxado para evitar que él saliera lastimado. Así que como dicen: la manzana nunca cae muy lejos del árbol, aunque usualmente le hacia creer a Ichigo que los genes traviesos provenían de su familia.

—_Papa, mila_ lo que hice—por fortuna, la niña estaba completamente ajena al caos que albergaba la mente de su progenitor.

—Lo veo claramente—masculló el adulto haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no vociferar algo feo a su hija mientras el pringoso jarabe resbalaba por las paredes.

— _¡Mila_ papi! —Insistió la pequeña que señalaba al plato con el desayuno de Makoto— ¡Yo _tamben esquibí_ algo a papa!

El patissier no distinguió nada mas allá de una deforme figura hecha con chocolate sobre lo que hubiera sido su desayuno. Y justo así acabo su autocontrol. Si existía algo que odiara más que a nada en el mundo, era que se desperdiciara la comida. Al carajo con que su hija tuviera una corta edad, más valía que desde un principio aprendiera la importancia de no tirar a la basura los alimentos, porque su desayuno así era incomible. Su castigo seria digno de recordar.

—_Esquibi_ que quiero mucho a _papa—_y tal como llegó, el enojo se fue como si desinflaran un globo.

Sintiendo como una enorme calidez emergía de su interior, suspiró resignado, notando el parecido que tenían madre e hija para calmarle y hacerle entrar en razón con solo una frase. Su raciocinio le exigía poner orden y limpiar antes de que el dulce se secara, pero lo ignoró. En su lugar tomó a su hija y la sentó en su regazo para juntos degustar por fin el bendito desayuno, que por alguna extraña razón, le supo exquisito. Quizás se arrepintiera en un par de horas, pero la sonrisa y la mirada ilusionada de Vanila bien valían la pena.

—Yo también te quiero princesa.

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**Hot cake:** tortita, panqueque , panqueca (en inglés _pancake_ y en Estados Unidos también _hotcakes_, _griddlecakes_, o _flapjacks_) es un pan plano redondo dulce, cuya masa base contiene usualmente leche, mantequilla, huevos, harina, levadura, azúcar y quizá una especia, esencia o extracto (canela, por ejemplo).

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

¿Apoco no quedo tierno? Hasta me dieron ganas de abrazar a mi papá, aunque probablemente a estas horas (1:45 a.m.) me mande a… muy lejos xD

Y es que a mi no me salen los mentados. Nah… la verdad es nunca he practicado. Siempre a sido mejor levantarme tarde y ver que mi padre ya los ha preparado :3

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


	7. X: miX juice

**Disclaimer: Yumeiro Pâtissière**no me pertenece. Su autora es**Natsumi Matsumoto.**

**Detalles:**Serie de drabbles y/o micro drabbles. Todos combinados para hacer un jugo mixto xD

**Advertencias:** Puede que haya subido el tono en algunos, pero no mucho.

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Sweet Romance**

X

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

_El postre de hoy:_

**miX juice**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

**1.- Jugo de Manzana**

Dio un brinco ante el inesperado ruido sordo que entorpeció su lectura. Antes de siquiera poder decir algo o reclamar fue interrumpida.

—No has comida nada, así que bébetelo.

E Ichigo sonrió ante el vaso de jugo de manzana. Le había tomado su tiempo, pero ya sabia detectar las sutiles formas de Makoto de decir "me importas".

**2.- Jugo de Arándanos**

Un sorbo. Y la mirada de Ando sobre él.

Un segundo sorbo. Y la mirada de Hanabusa sobre él.

Un tercer sorbo. Y la mirada de todos sus compañeros del dormitorio de varones sobre él. Incluso el encargado le observaba interrogante.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó molesto a todos y a nadie a la vez.

—Creí que odiabas el jugo de arándanos—respondió Satsuki.

—No hay que creerle mucho a Kashino— dijo Raymond, de cuarto curso. —También dice que odia a Amano y eso no le impide besarla.

Y el resto del jugo quedo esparcido en la mesa mientras el rubio se ahogaba.

**3.- Jugo de Durazno**

Sincronizados, levantaron la mano tratando de impedir que la mesera se fuera, pero ya era tarde, esta había dado vuelta urgida por todo el trabajo que traía en la charola. La pareja se miró expectante, esperando cualquier indicio por parte del otro. Para sorpresa de la joven y de los entrometidos espíritus dulces escondidos en los arbustos, fue Makoto quien colocó ambos popotes en la bebida de durazno y comenzó a degustar el líquido como si nada pasara. Ichigo le imitó a los pocos segundos, y de igual forma, como si fuera cosa de diario.

Sin embargo, para los espectadores entre las hojas, era muy fácil detectar debido al sonrojo de ambos, que era la primera vez que compartían algo.

**4.-Jugo de Naranja**

—Bébelo.

—Makoto, es una niña. Mejor dicho, una bebé. Tienes que hacerlo con cariño.

—Mi _princesa, _bébelo.

La mirada exasperada de Ichigo le indicó que lo estaba haciendo mal.

—Entonces que sugieres—miró a su esposa retadoramente.

— ¿Por qué no le pones el ejemplo? Si ve que el valiente de su padre toma las vitaminas, ella querrá hacerlo.

Makoto observó a su retoño mientras esta le devolvía la mirada con reproche, era evidente que la pequeña no quería esa horrible mezcla de jugo de naranja y raros suplementos alimenticios.

—Bien—y se tomó parte del brebaje.

Y así fue como el rubio decidió crear galletas _comestibles_ con vitamina C.

**5.-Jugo de Limón**

El blondo reía incontrolablemente, tanto, que temía que sus pantalones terminaran mojados. Sabía de sobra que Ichigo era distraída, pero no tanto como para confundir su vaso de agua con el vaso de zumo de limón que había preparado para el merengue. Las caras de la fémina no tenían precio. Estaba a punto de recobrarse cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en el pie y justo antes de gritar de dolor, un liquido acido le invadió la garganta.

Ahora era el turno de Ichigo de reír por las caras de Makoto.

**6.-Jugo de Toronja ***

—Eres como el jugo de Toronja—soltó la castaña a su blondo novio, que en respuesta, arqueó la ceja izquierda.

—Si—dijo intentando explicarse—eres amargo, no todos disfrutan de tu compañía y haces adelgazar; eres como el jugo de toronja.

Y el chico la miró de forma interrogante, apremiándola a que se explicara mejor.

—Eres un amargado— y el joven frunció el ceño—tienes pocos amigos ya que no todos saben manejar tu áspero "sabor"— y el cejo del chico se frunció aun más—y tienes el efecto de hacer adelgazar— terminó diciendo la chica a la par que señalaba su desayuno consistente en una austera ensalada, misma que su novio le había obligado a consumir debido a su reciente aumento de peso.

Tras un breve y tenso silencio, el varón rompió el silencio:

—Y tú eres como el jugo de plátano.

—Pero, Makoto, con el plátano no se puede hacer jugo.

—Vaya, pues que _inútil_ es el _plátano_—exclamó imprimiéndole todo el sarcasmo que pudo al pronunciar el nombre de la fruta.

E Ichigo decidió no volver a hacer comparaciones con la comida, al menos, no tan directas.

**7.- Jugo de Piña**

— ¡Se ve deliciosa! —y al morder la jugosa fruta el jugo resbaló por sus labios cayendo suavemente por su mentón. Después vino otra mordida que al igual que la anterior, produjo una gran cantidad de jugo, solo que esta vez, el liquido sobrepaso el mentón y terminó deslizándose suavemente por el cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de unos pequeños, pero adorables…

— ¡Basta! ¡Yo no soy un pervertido! —Makoto salió disparado al baño de caballeros siendo observado por todos sus amigos que reían por lo bajo.

Quien diría que el príncipe de chocolate sí tenia hormonas.

**8.- Jugo de Uva**

Les guardaría el secreto. Puede que a los demás les hayan engañado, pero a él no. Eran malos actores, pero todos sus amigos se encontraban en estado de ebriedad, así que nadie recordaría nada, a excepción de ellos, y por supuesto, el mismo. Quizá por la mañana alegarían que el beso, el baile sensual y la declaración de amor habían sido producto de la borrachera, cosa que no era cierta, pero no la desmentiría.

Quien sabe, puede que ellos quisieran engañarse, pero a él no lo harían tonto. Puede que alegaran que bebieron toda la noche y por ello habían cometido locuras, mas era una falacia, porque siendo él el barman, sabia de sobra que ese par solo había bebido jugo de uva sin fermentar, y por lo tanto, sin alcohol.

**9.-Jugo de Tomate**

— ¿Sabias que el jitomate es una fruta y no una verdura? —dijo la castaña mientras bebía su cóctel de tomate.

— No tenia idea—soltó el blondo.

Chocolat le miró con cara de incredulidad y Vanilla soltó una risilla. Y es que Makoto sabía muchas cosas, pero siempre sonaban mejor cuando las escuchaba por parte de Ichigo.

**10.- Jugo de Fresa**

Suave, delicado y dulce. Afrutado con un deje de vainilla. Equilibrado. Perfecto en todos los sentidos. Definitivamente, nunca había probado nada mejor.

— ¿Me perdonas? —susurró Ichigo con la respiración entrecortada. Se había bebido el jugo de su novio sin pedirle permiso, y como era obvio, este se había enojado.

En respuesta, el joven la atrajo hacia si para volver a besarle El jugo de fresa siempre había sido su favorito, hasta ahora que podía deleitarse con los labios de su chica.

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**Mix juice: **literalmente, jugo mixto o combinado.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

*Siempre quise copiar esa escena de **Mermelade Boy. **Resumiendo, la prota compara al chico con mermelada de naranja, alegando que a primera instancia es amarga, pero que una vez que la saboreas, es dulce. El chico, ofendido y secretamente enternecido, la compara con la mostaza, xD

El que mas me gustó fue el 4, y el que menos fue el 8, pero no se me ocurría nada.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


	8. Z: Zarzamoras con queso

**Disclaimer: Yumeiro Pâtissière **no me pertenece. Su autora es **Natsumi Matsumoto.**

**Detalles: **Pareja Ichigo x Kashino. Ubicado después del final de la segunda serie.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Sweet Romance**

x

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

_El postre de hoy:_

**_Zarzamoras con queso_**

_+o+_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

Con la presteza obtenida a través de los años de práctica, batió la mezcla en tiempo record. El betún tenía el color deseado según la muestra que había hecho favor de conseguirles la clienta, aunque a su parecer el purpura se trataba de un color divertido, pero exagerado para una boda.

Con una cucharilla tomó una muestra y se dirigió a donde su compañero le daba forma al pastel que usarían como base.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo una vez el chico la probó.

—Sabe horrible—soltó sin delicadeza.

Ichigo se sintió ofendida, pero tenia que reconocer que el colorante en pasta le daba muy mal sabor al betún, por muy magnifico que fuera su color.

—Entonces…—dejó la palabra en el aire a la espera de una sugerencia.

Podrían hacer el decorado con una tonalidad más suave, pero eso no dejaría satisfecho al cliente, lo que se traduciría como un comprador que no volvería a encargarles un pedido así de nuevo.

—Podríamos decorar con Fondant.

—Olvídalo. La señorita Megurine pidió expresamente betún en el decorado.

Las ideas se estaban acabando así como el tiempo de entrega. Makoto volvió a lo suyo dándole forma al pastel y apuró a Ichigo a hacer lo mismo con su tarea. La chica estuvo a punto de intentarlo una vez más incorporando más azúcar cuando idea se le ocurrió de improviso.

Minutos después ella misma probo la mezcla y satisfecha, volvió a tomar una cucharilla con una muestra de su más reciente creación para que la probara el rubio.

Makoto había tenido que subirse a una pequeña escalera para poder esculpir adecuadamente el biscocho. Tuvo que agacharse un poco cuando la castaña le acercó la cuchara para que diera su opinión.

— ¿Y ahora? —El chico saboreó y con agrado se percató de los cambios.

— ¿Zarzamoras? Bien pensado—elogió el joven— y, ¿crema espesa?

—No, queso crema— corrigió lchigo— para darle cuerpo—el varón asintió con aprobación con la intención de volver a lo suyo, pero Ichigo se percató de que al haberle dado a probar le había embarrado con betún en una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Makoto, déjame limpiarte—Ichigo hizo el amago de limpiarle con un trapo, pero a medio camino y con la mirada conectada a la de él, prefirió hacerlo con sus labios. Se fundieron en un suave beso compartiendo el sabor de las zarzamoras y el queso.

Terminaron el beso con una sonrisa y un evidente sonrojo en sus rostros, apenas se estaban acostumbrando a eso de las demostraciones de afecto. Ichigo volvió a su mesa de trabajo con la intención de concluir su cometido, pero al ver las frutillas y el lácteo, resolvió que el betún podía esperar. Embarró unas zarzamoras con el espeso queso y se dirigió nuevamente con su novio.

Ichigo siempre había sido una glotona en cuanto a postres se refería, pero recién ahora conocía la gula. No era su culpa, sino la de Makoto, que se había convertido no solo en su postre favorito sino en su dulce adicción.

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Seeehh... ya sé que los fics no están siendo publicados en orden, pero si no lo hago así, nunca voy a publicarlos. Ademas me di cuenta de que con letras com existen infinidad de postres, lo que me dificulta la elección. Como sea, creo que el ultimo que publicare será con I, pero ya veremos...

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


End file.
